Simplicity
by SnowingRain
Summary: "I wish it was just that simple." Rated T out of safety. DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY.


(DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY.)

The streets of Vale were dimly lit as a man, dressed in green and black, silently strolled through the sleeping city. It was nearing midnight on that cloudy night as the man neared his destination and had started to lightly drizzle. The man cursed his luck and picked up his pace.

A light ding came from a bell as the man entered the small shop. As he walked through the small shop, leaving behind small puddles of water as he stepped, a girl came out the back of the shop, carrying a pile of boxes. She was tall, at around 180 centimeters (Or 5 ft 9 inches for people who use the imperial system) she had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and green-y hazel eyes that were warm and welcoming. she wore a pair of worn out skinny jeans and a brown v-neck, which had sleeves that stopped just above her elbows. Over that, she wore a deep red apron that tied around the back of her neck and around her waist.

"Hello and welcome to Vulcan's Smithing. How may I help you?" The girl behind the counter said cheerfully as she put the boxes down on the counter and pushed them aside so she could see the man.

"Hello. I was wondering if you could fix a couple of weapons for me? I need them back by tomorrow." The man replied as he leaned a bit on the stone counter.

"Of course sir. May I see the weapons in question?"

"Sure." the man placed a brown bag on the counter before him.

The girl pulled out 2 triple barreled flintlocks and a small wooden crossbow out of the bag and carefully inspected each one until she looked back up at the strange man.

"Both of the Flintlocks' flints are dull and the crossbow's crank has to be replaced." She quickly said as she stuffed the weapons back into the bag. "To have them by tomorrow, it would cost you 310 lien for the flintlocks and 200 lien for the crossbow." she added as she picked up the bag in her arms and carefully placed it in a large box by a steel door in the corner of the room.

"Alright." The man said as he carefully counted some money from his wallet and placed it down on the counter only for the girl to pick it up and count it again.

"Sir, you've overpaid by 300 lien." she said as she handed back some money to the man.

The man pushed her hand back and looked back at her straight in the eyes from behind his glasses.

"Consider it a tip for good service and honesty."

The girl's eyes widened a little at this remark.

"Thank you sir…" She said at loss for words while quickly putting the money into the register. fumbling slightly.

"You seem to know your weapons well enough." he said as he inspected the weapons that lined the walls of the small room, "Are you the one responsible for crafting these?" he turned his head slightly towards her, gesturing slightly towards the weapons on the wall.

"No, that would be my sister." The girl replied bluntly. "Would you like to meet her?"

The man gave a slight nod of his head to indicate that was very much the case. The girl then opened the corner door and stepped inside slightly.

"Addy! Someone's here to see you!" She called to someone behind the door.

"Just a minute!" The unknown person called back.

The man was, to say the least, a little surprised, to see the figure that appeared before him. The girl in question was very short in comparison to her sister, at 149 centimeters tall ( 4 ft 9" ) and quite skinny. She had orange hair with black highlights that had been fashioned into a long braid that ended mid-thigh. Perched atop her head was a pair of tiger ears while just above her rear end was a long tiger tail. She had bangs that covered her piercing light blue grey eyes just a bit and wore a cream coloured knit sweater that was a bit too big for her and a pair of sapphire short shorts being worn over a pair of black tights. She looked no older than 12 or 13, at most.

"Meet my little sister, Adelaide." The older girl said, gesturing with both hand towards the significantly smaller figure beside her.

"Hello Mister." The smaller girl said rolling back and forth on her feet.

"Tell me, did you craft these?" The man said jerking his head slightly towards the weapons.

"Yeah, I did. Why would you like to know?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to make a deal with your grandfather." He said bluntly. "May I speak to him?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sitting comfortably behind a desk in a black rolling chair, the old man in front of him smiled. "Ozpin, it's been too long since we've last met."

"I'd say that 5 years can't be counted as "too long", considering how long we've been around, Victor" Ozpin remarked while taking sips from his coffee mug.

"So, Oz, what brings a busy man such as yourself here? I'm sure running a school such as Beacon keeps your hands full." The man known as Victor said, leaning forward slightly to rest an elbow on his desk . "You wouldn't have come so far unless you really needed to."

Ozpin nodded and took a sip from his coffee mug. "It seems that Beacon's personal blacksmith has gotten too old and is finally ready to retire."

"And you think it's a good idea to employ me because? I'm already too old to do any work here, as it is." Victor pointed out while stirring his tea.

"That's true, but considering your granddaughter's skills, she could easily fit the job." Ozpin remarked.

"You know that she's only 14, right? It would be a little weird to have a 14 year old working full time as a school blacksmith, surely you know that." Victor replied quickly, obviously a little surprised by the headmaster's request.

"Then she can study at Beacon as a student, free of charge of course. You have been training and teaching them personally, haven't you?" he said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Maybe…" Victor considered the option carefully before talking again. "Why don't we ask her before coming to a final decision? It's her fate we are talking about here, isn't it?" Victor pointed out. Ozpin, in turn nodded. "Adelaide! Come here for a moment, will you?"

"Go fish." Adelaide sighed as her sister picked up another card from the deck of cards on the table in front of her. _What are they doing about in there? Whatever it is, they sure are taking their sweet time. _She thought before asking, "Do you have any twos?"

"Go fish." her sister said while studying her deck.

_What is taking them such a long time?! I'm getting really anxious to know what in the world they have been negotiating about for such a long time…_

"Taylor." She finally said.

"What."

"Do you."

"Do I what?"

"Do you have any sevens?"

Taylor ( Adelaide's sister ) sighed as she handed over a 7 of spades.

"Adelaide, do you-"

"Adelaide! Can you come here for a moment?"

_Thank you Grandpa! I was starting to get a little tired of playing a game of never ending "Go Fish"._ Adelaide thought as she talked. "Sorry sis. It looks like we'll have to continue our epic game of Go Fish later, for it seems my people need me." She said sarcastically as she left the room.

"I'm here grandpa. What's up?" Adelaide said as she entered the room, only just now remembering that the strange man from before was there.

The man stood up from his seat and turned to Adelaide. "Hello Adelaide. My name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon. I was wondering if you would like to come to my school as a student on a blacksmithing scholarship."

Adelaide took a small step back in surprise. _WHAAAT?! I've been casually talking with the headmaster of the school of my dreams without even knowing it!? I must dreaming! _Adelaide thought before pinching her arm. _Nope! apparently I am not dreaming. I never thought that for as long as I live I would meet him, much less be invited to attend such a prestigious academy. Hmmm…._

"Well?" Adelaide was snapped back into reality from her thoughts by Ozpin's voice.

"I will only come to your school if Taylor gets to go as well." Adelaide said stubbornly as she looked back up at the professor.

"Well then it's settled. You and your sister will attend Beacon starting next week. The airship will leave at 9:00 sharp. Don't be late." He replied as he left the room.

_This is going to be an interesting year. After all, she does remind me of_ _**her**_.


End file.
